


Can't believe my eyes

by Goldfasan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is the new one, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Violence, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kuroko is a innocent cutie, M/M, Mentions of homelessness, Mentions of religion belief, Minor Character Death, Minor Characters are ocs, NijiKuro Friendship, POV Kuroko Tetsuya, Plot Twists, Rating May Change, Secrets, Self-Harm, Tags May Change, english is not my first language, they live in a shelter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfasan/pseuds/Goldfasan
Summary: After Kuroko's family died, an older boy took him to a shelter.An shelter full of homeless children. They lost their Family's just like Kuroko, so now they are family for each other. The only bad thing, it seems it's not a happy family.





	Can't believe my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> just wanna say Bo if there any mistakes please let me know.  
> I really wanted to write something like this long time ago, so maybe you enjoy this kind of stuff so please be my guest!

Rules. Rules are necessary ,to let people choose their right path. But maybe some rules have to be broken, so that everyone could be happy?

Until today, i never asked myself this question. I always belived in that what my parents told me, bevor they died.

The holy lord gives you birth. The holy lord chooses your path which you have to follow. The holy lord watches over your soul. He is always there, to know his peoples desire.  
In the case people do not follow his rules, they were be punished. Some people know they were wrong, so they are allowed to punish themselfes. I never thought that one day, i would wake up to the sound of my roommates little noises while he is doing it.

I cover myself under the blankets, woken up from his sobs. His voice is broken, he mumbles apology. There was another sound, very quiet but it burst into my ears like a scream. Slapping and ripped off skin.  
I do not have to look, but i want to, just to make sure this is not a dream. Just a moment.  
I carefully pell the blanket a little aside. The room is dark, just the moonlight peeks through the window and gives it a little bit of light. Above me is the wooden ceiling, i am lucky that i got the upper bunkbet. He should't notice my staring. Just an inch or two, i rise my head and look down the floor.

He knelts on the ground, the only cloth he is wearing is his rags trousers. His bare back is red and raw. Small tears of blood running slowly over it. Like a thunderbolt he gave himself another slap on his back with something i think is a selfmade whip.  
My chest hurts at this view. He is like a big brother. Why does he thinks, he deserve such pain?

I do not dare making a sound. I would rather do something to make him stop, but i am scared.

I close my eyes again and bite hard in my own inner lips. I want to stop myself from crying. I fail. A single tear rolls over my cheek. I bite harder in my own lips, dont want to make any sound that could give myself away.

I feel bad that i can't do anything. He was the one who accomodates me after my parents died and I became homeless. This guy was the one who took me to the shelter.  
I don't know what to do. I can only listen to his sobs and prayers until i fall back asleep.

'I am sorry Nijimura-san'


End file.
